Just Desserts
by Xycopathic
Summary: Tikki is so fed up with Lila's lies. So, of course, what else could she do but summon an OC from another dimension to come and serve her her just desserts? Rated T to be safe.


**Just Desserts**

_**In which my OC crashes into the story and gives Lila what she freaking deserves… her just desserts.**_

**I hate Lila. Just gonna make that clear now.**

"Tikki, I'm late! Again!" Marinette grimaced, running out of the bakery as fast as she possibly could. She knew if she was late again she'd get a detention, and she- well, she couldn't afford to lose more of her already limited time to train, patrol, do homework, and most importantly, sleep. She shook those thoughts out of her brain, skidding into the classroom with 5 minutes to spare.

_Hmm… I guess I wasn't _that _late… _

Looking around, she noticed something was, well… _off_. Everyone in the class was huddled into little groups (except for Chloe and Sabrina, who couldn't care less about whatever was going on and Adrien, who hadn't arrived yet) and they were all glaring at her.

"Um, what's wrong, everyone?"

Alya stepped forward, a glare on her face.

"You threatened Lila in the bathroom? I can't believe you! I would have never expected you to do something like that!"

Marinette stepped back, shocked.

"No, I-"

"I should have known, someone new comes who's interested in Adrien too, and you just can't deal with that, can't accept that Adrien doesn't personally belong to you, that-" Marinette now had a glare of her own.

"Alya, listen to what you're saying! You really think I'm just jealous of Adrien? That's crazy! I thought I've proved time and time again that Adrien's happiness matters more to me than my own, and that I would never be so selfish as to keep him away from someone he loves, but I guess not. I can't believe you'd think I'd do that! I-" But Alya was having none of it.

"No, Marinette, you haven't proven that." Marinette gasped, looking like she'd been slapped. She suddenly felt a surge of white-hot fury. _This _was her "best" friend? _This _was the person that she had trusted with everything but her identity, even _given a miraculous to_? This… this jerk who would turn on her friend when one newcomer who does nothing but lie steps into the mix? She shook her head in anger.

"You can believe me, or you can think I'm lying, but that doesn't change the truth," she hissed, turning around and running out of the room. She stormed into the bathroom and opened up her purse.

"Tikki, what do I do?" she wailed. However, she suddenly noticed that Tikki wasn't in her purse. She must have forgotten her at home! Sinking her head into her hands, Marinette started sobbing in both sadness and anger. All her friends had turned against her, and no one would believe her. There was no hope.

The cheerful student was gone.

* * *

When Tikki heard Alya tell Marinette that she hadn't proved her desire for Adrien to be happy, she saw red. She couldn't believe Alya had just said that! She quickly phased out of Marinette's purse, slipping out of the room unseen.

Once she was in the hallway, she zoomed into a small, empty room with a "Janitor" sign on it. She closed her eyes, thinking very deeply, trying to remember-

Aha.

Opening her eyes, Tikki began to chant.

"Dǎkāi wǒ dào wǒmen xūgòu de shìjiè, gěi wǒ yīgè yǒu juéxīn hé línggǎn de qīngchūn! Jiāofù, Jiāofù, Jiāofù!"

(**Idk what this part is I just needed a chant so just ignore that**)

Immediately, something started to happen. The air started to shift, and a portal was created, and as it grew bigger and bigger Tikki lifted her hands, continuing to chant.

"Jiāofù, Jiāofù, Jiāofù!" Finally, a girl appeared. She had long, brown, french-braided hair and glasses. She wore a pink jacket over a white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She had on purple and pink striped tennis shoes. She was talking to someone on her cell phone. Suddenly she noticed Tikki, and with a start, she stared at the little kwami. Shakily, she turned back to her cell phone.

"Um, I gotta go, I'll call you later, bye!" she quickly hung up, turning back to the kwami.

"Are you… are you Tikki?" she asked breathlessly, hoping it was real. To her delight, Tikki nodded. "No way! Am I in the Miraculous Ladybug universe?" Again, Tikki nodded.

"I brought you here for a very special mission. Are you up to the task?" The girl nodded. Tikki smiled. "Okay, here's the plan, Lucy." Lucy's gasp of _how do you know my name _was drowned out as Tikki started to explain. After a while, Lucy nodded with satisfaction.

"Get ready, Lila, you're about to get your just desserts."

And with that, she ran out of the room. Tikki, smiling, slipped into the bathroom.

"Sorry, Marinette," she apologized to the distraught student who had just begun to cry. "I'm here now. Stay positive!" Marinette looked up.

"Tikki!" she exclaimed, hugging the little sprite. Cheered up, she started to tell Tikki what had happened, but Tikki held up an arm.

"There's no time, Marinette. Trust me, I was there and I know what happened, but I think you want to get back to the classroom now." The kwami's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Just trust me."

Confused, Marinette gave in and got up, ready to return to class.

* * *

"Marinette?"

"Here!" Marinette shouted breathlessly, having just snuck into the room just in time for roll call. The class, startled by her sudden appearance, continued to glare at her. Marinette frowned, burying her head into her hands.

"Lila?"

"Here!"

"Okay class," Miss Bustier began, but Alya had already raised a hand.

"Yes, Alya?"

"Miss, I have a concern I wanted to discuss with you." Marinette groaned, knowing that it would be something about her threatening Lila. Luckily, Miss Bustier, albeit apologetically, shook her head.

"I'm sorry Alya, you'll have to wait until after the guest speaker visit. Marinette frowned. They had a guest speaker today? "I know, I know, it was a recent thing, so that's why none of you know about her. Now, we are all going to give our best attention to Miss Lucy Rallway!" Marinette frowned.

_Never heard of her…_

The door to the classroom suddenly opened, and in walked a girl in her late teens, holding a USB stick, her phone, and a clipboard. She walked to the computer, plugging in her USB stick. Up on the screen appeared a picture of her with the words "Lucy Rallway, Here to Show the Truth!" Marinette frowned again.

_What is this about?_

Lucy walked to the center of the desk.

"Hello, everyone," She smiled. "My name is Lucy, and today I have a very exciting presentation called 'How to Spot a Liar'." Marinette sat up straight.

_What?!_

Lucy went to the next slide on her presentation.

"The first step is to check your facts." The door opened again, and in walked Jagged Stone. The whole class gasped, whispering excitedly. Meanwhile, Marinette's eyes widened.

_Could it be?_

"Hello, Mr. Stone," Lucy smiled at Jagged.

"Hello, Miss Rallway," he nodded his head.

"I would like to ask you a couple of questions," Lucy started. "First, have you ever written a song about Lila Rossi?" The rock star shook his head, frowning.

"No, I haven't… actually who is Lila Rossi?" Lucy smirked.

"She's that girl right there," she said, pointing at Lila, who was trying desperately to hide. Jagged frowned.

"Yeah, I have never seen that girl in my life," he shrugged. Lucy smiled.

"Interesting. And also, may I ask, have you ever owned a kitten?" Jagged shook his head quickly.

"No, of course not… I'm allergic to fur! I've only ever had Fang." Lucy nodded.

"That's what I thought. Well, thank you Jagged."

Jagged smiled, walking out of the room. The room suddenly filled with whispers as everyone contemplated what they'd just learned. Lucy just continued to smile.

"So that's one thing you could do. Another thing is to look back on the past." She pulled out her phone, hooking it up to the projector. She pulled up a video and pushed play.

Adrien and Lila showed up on the screen, sitting at a park bench.

**Adrien: So you do know Ladybug, for real?**

**Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina.**

**Adrien: Volpina? Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book.**

**Lila: **_**(stopping him from grabbing the book)**_ **Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug. Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. My grandma gave me this necklace.**

**Adrien: **_**(holding Lila's necklace)**_ **Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?! **_**(Ladybug lands in front of them)**_

**Ladybug: **_**(sarcastically)**_ **Well hey Lila! How's it going? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job. **_**(puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila)**_ **Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. **_**Never!**_ **And we're not friends either! **_**(to Adrien)**_ **Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her.**

**Adrien: **_**(to Lila, who is crying)**_ **So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?**

**Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.**

**Lila: How dare you?!**

**Adrien: Wait! Lila! **_**(Lila runs away)**_ **Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her?**

**Ladybug: I...I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me. **_**(yo-yos away)**_

**Adrien: **_**(confused)**_ **What is with you, Ladybug?**

Lucy then addressed the class. "While Ladybug probably was a _tad bit _harsh," and it this she sent a soft smile to Marinette, who stiffened, "she _is _a reliable source about things related to her."

Confused, the class continued to whisper.

"Now, we will look at another clip," Lucy smiled again. Pulling up another video, she pressed play.

Lila and Marinette were in the bathroom.

**Lila: Marinette? Oh, are you crying?**

**Marinette: No, I'm not!**

**Lila: I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other.**

**Lila: Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class! **_**(Marinette turns away from Lila)**_ **It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth it fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien.**

**Marinette: You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila! **_**(Lila gasps)**_ **I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!**

**Lila: I only tell people what they want to hear.**

**Marinette: It's called lying!**

**Lila: There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all, and trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others so I'll give you one last chance. You're either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today.**

_**(Lila leaves the bathroom; Marinette enters one of the bathroom stalls)**_

**Marinette: I thought Chloé was evil, but Lila really takes the whole cake. She's like a supervillain who doesn't even need a costume. If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life. She'll turn my friends against me, including Adrien. **_**(screams in frustration and punches the side of the stall)**_

The video ended. The class started to look a little sheepish.

Lucy smirked. "And if that's not enough to prove a liar is just that, a liar, here is one last clip."

It showed the class during Heroes' Day, when they were facetiming Lila.

**Lila: (Waves) Hello, everyone!**

**Miss Bustier's class: Hi Lila!**

**Miss Bustier: We can't wait to hear what you've been doing since our last video chat. Tell us about your week in the Kingdom of Achu.**

**Lila: It's absolutely amazing! Prince Ali invited me and my parents to his gorgeous palace.**

**Marinette: Excuse me, Lila, but Prince Ali couldn't possibly have invited you because he is in the United States. **

_**(Nino and Adrien gasp)**_

**Lila: (Laughs) I never said he was actually there, Marinette. I just said he invited us, that's all. His parents organized the visit-**

**Marinette: She's lying, and I'll expose her for the fake that she is.**

**Alya: Oh no, Marinette, not that again. She's not a liar. You're just jealous of Lila because she tried to hit on Adrien.**

**Marinette: Nu-uh. Not. True.**

**Lila: I miss you guys so much. It's so hard being away on this magical trip so far from my friends, and especially on Heroes Day.**

**Class: Aw!**

**Miss Bustier: Lila, what good deed are you planning to do on this special day?**

**Lila: Today I'll be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea I came up with. Marinette? Prince Ali is coming back to Achu today, isn't he?**

**Marinette: Yeah, that's right.**

**Max: What idea is this, Lila?**

**Rose: I'm sure it's amazing! (Marinette bites her phone)**

**Lila: Oh, it's nothing much! During our world travels, my diplomat parents have helped me convince the leaders of several nations to agree to reduce world pollution. (Adrien shakes his head) And I'm very optimistic that the prince will jump on board.**

**Miss Bustier: That's incredible, Lila! Thank you on behalf of planet Earth.**

**Lila: Well sure. Superheroes like Ladybug might save lives, but they couldn't care less about the environment, so somebody has to come to the rescue. (Marinette drops her head on the desk)**

**Miss Bustier: I'm sure Ladybug would be very impressed by what you're doing.**

**Lila: Thank you for your encouraging words. I'm sorry, but it's late here with the time difference. As you can see behind me, the sun's already going down. I have to leave you now. See you soon!**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you so much for calling us, Lila. And good luck with your project. (Marinette bangs her head on the desk)**

**Class: Bye! (Video Chat ends)**

* * *

_**Scene: Lila's room. After the video chat.**_

* * *

**Lila: (Closing a website about Prince Ali)**

**Lila's Mother: (While using her phone) Who was that on the phone?**

**Lila: Mom? You know perfectly well that was my boyfriend, Adrien. He misses me so much he can't stop calling.**

**Lila's Mother: And school still hasn't reopened yet?**

**Lila: No. It's too dangerous with all these akumatizations happening.**

**Lila's Mother: (Phone rings) Ah, there he is now, your school principal.**

**Lila: Do not answer him! (Grabs the phone) He's been akumatized too! Another poor soul that useless Ladybug was unable to save.**

**Lila's Mother: Huh?**

**(Crowd cheering outside. It's Ladybug! is played.)**

**Lila's Mother: All these akumatizations are quite concerning. I'll bring it up at our next embassy meeting. (Kisses Lila on the head) Ciao my bella! Your lunch is in the fridge. I'll try not to be home too late.**

**Lila: Grr…**

By this time the whole class was slunk down in their seat, embarrassed. (Except for Sabrina, Chloe, Marinette, and Adrien, of course.) Was Lila really a liar?

Lucy made the screen return to the powerpoint, that read Step One: Check your facts. She went to the next slide. This new slide read Step Two: That's it, just check the facts!

Lucy turned to Miss Bustier, who had paled and was staring at the screen, mouthing "check the facts".

"Miss Bustier, Lila Rossi is a terrible influence on this class and needs to be transferred. She has been bullying Marinette, trying to make her life terrible."

Miss Bustier cringed.

"Yes, well… it would appear that way, Miss Rallway." Lucy smiled triumphantly.

"Well, that's all I have to say! Bye, everyone!" she walked out, slipping a note to Marinette. Marinette opened it to see "Meet me at the Champs-Elysees after class" written on it. Bemused, she slid the note into her purse, feeling Tikki take it and open it.

"Now, Alya," Miss Bustier was saying. "What was your concern?" Alya grimaced.

"I-well, um it's been resolved." Miss Bustier nodded.

"OK."

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

* * *

It was a few weeks later. After everyone had apologized profusely, Marinette had eventually forgiven them, although there was a slight tension in the class now. Marinette had met up with Lucy after school to find out that she was from a dimension where Marinette was the star of a TV show called Miraculous Ladybug, and Tikki had summoned her to help. After many thanks, Tikki sent her back to her dimension. A couple days later, Lila had been transferred to another class, and as a punishment for all the lying had to write an apology letter to each classmate. As insincere as the letters were, the class was finally satisfied.

All was well in the world.

Finally.

**Am I happy with this ending? Not really. But am I happy with Lila getting eat she desrves?**

**YES.**

**Well, that's all I have for you today... lol bye y'all **


End file.
